Withering Rose (A RWBY RoseWick fanfic)
by Ivy RoseHeart
Summary: Ruby is 18, She huntress in training, has her family, friends and boyfriend to surround in her everyday happy life. Or is she? Ruby is secretly suffering deeply. No one knows and she hopes they never will.
1. Authors Note

I'm very rusty with writing fanfics but anyway I hope you enjoy this Rosewick fanfication. Please, please if you do not like this pairing don't read. But if you want to see what it's all about please be kind to others. Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 1

"Ruby look out!"

"Huh?" I looked up and felt something hit my head.

"Ruby!?"

"Ruby! I'm sorry you okay?" Blake said looking at me with concern. I sat up and put my hand to my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's call it a day." I stared at the roof and sighed. My head ached. I looked at Yang.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Ruby? We could do something else?"

"No-no I'm fine, I promised a friend that I'd go up and see them for our break."

"Okay. I love you, be safe!"

"I will, love you too. Thanks Yang." She hugged me tightly, it was too tight. She was worried, they all were. Once they left relief finally came over me. I sighed deeply as I took off my wig. My hair fell to my waist and cascaded around me. I pulled out my emergency bag and grabbed my scroll. I had to leave before someone would come and check up on me. I went out of my room closed and locked door. Students looked at me as I passed by, but I couldn't stop. My goal was to leave before any could stop and question me. As I left the building and walked down the paths of Beacon. A feeling came over me. It was odd, burning, numbness than pain. It got worse, it was so bad, so sudden. I stopped and closed my eyes. I my body was growing weaker by the minute. I pulled out my scroll and messaged Roman.

Red Rose: I'll be a little late, it's my head again. I just need to grab something. I moved forward than everything around me felt like it was going in slow motion. The world went black. As I drifted in the blackness I could feel a presence. It was calming, and warm. There was something else there. Was it, fear?

"She's coming to."

"Ruby?" Something bright shined in my eyes. I closed them tightly then opened them again and started at the blurred figures. Something warm took my hand, no, someone. I turned my head and focused my eyes on the figure.

"Hey, Red," He said softly before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Roman?"

"I'm here."

"Where am I?"

"Ruby?" I turned my head and saw the headmaster.

"Headmaster."

"I'm glad to see you're alright, however I'm afraid I have some bad news. I was unaware of your relationship with Mr. Torchwick, by the fact that you were held captive by the white fang concerns me. I'm afraid I have to expel you for the safety of the students Ruby."

"Expel?" I was in shock. I'm being expelled? I sat in shock.

I'm sorry, but the students are my top priority." I pushed the blankets back than stood up.

"Where am I supposed to go? Where am I going to live?" Roman put his hand on my shoulder.

"I have notified your uncle, he will be meeting you at a spot I picked far from Beacon. You are leaving now, Mr. Torchwick I'm afraid you must say goodbye to Ms. Rose" I looked up as Roman chuckled. Roman moved his hand down to mine and squeezed it tightly.

"You surely must be joking. You think I'm going to let her go and hand myself on a silver platter to you? Here, I thought you were smarter than that." The windows shattered. White fang members broke through and stood in front of us.

"Roman..." My hands grew shaky.

"You see old man; I'm making the shots here."

"You were lucky I even allowed you to stay with her for the time she was unconscious. What makes you think I'm going to let you walk free now?"

"Unless you want Beacon to be nothing but a pile of rubble, you will let us go freely without question."

"Fine, this will only happen once. If I ever see you again I will not heist to take action. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear, come Ruby."

"Wh-what are you going to tell them? What are you going to tell Yang?" Roman pulled me along before Ozpin could answer.

"Come on Red, you can live with me from now on. You don't need Beacon. I'll take care of you."

"Roman, thank you..." I don't remember much. What happened? How did the headmaster find out Roman and I were together? And Yang I didn't call her, I hope she isn't too worried.

"Earth to Ruby." I looked up and saw Roman staring down at me. We were moving?

"Sorry..." He sighed than looked at two of his guards nodding them off. They left leaving behind a door. Roman sat down next to me. I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. I was about to ask what happened, but I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I stood up quickly and felt dizzy.

"Roman..." My hands grew shaky.

"You see old man; I'm making the shots here."

"You were lucky I even allowed you to stay with her for the time she was unconscious. What makes you think I'm going to let you walk free now?"

"Unless you want Beacon to be nothing but a pile of rubble, you will let us go freely without question."

"Fine, this will only happen once. If I ever see you again I will not heist to take action. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear, come Ruby."

"Wh-what are you going to tell them? What are you going to tell Yang?" Roman pulled me along before Ozpin could answer.

"Come on Red, you can live with me from now on. You don't need Beacon. I'll take care of you."

"Roman, thank you..." I don't remember much. What happened? How did the headmaster find out Roman and I were together? And Yang I didn't call her, I hope she isn't too worried.

"Earth to Ruby." I looked up and saw Roman staring down at me. We were moving?

"Sorry..." He sighed than looked at two of his guards nodding them off. They left leaving behind a door. Roman sat down next to me. I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. I was about to ask what happened, but I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I stood up quickly and felt dizzy.

"You okay?"

"I don't feel so good." He stood up and picked me up swiftly. He set me down across the seats.

"Hey look at me. Red? Red!?" I put my hand up to his cheek.

"You're sweating. A little help in here!" I heard a door open and saw blurred figures around.

"Roman?"

"I'm here Red. I'm right here..."


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

" _Another shop was robbed_ _today, making_ _it the fifth robbery this month. These robberies are done by a mysterious group of whom police believe to be none other than Roman_ _Torchwick_ _and his men. As these robberies continue to increase police want to warn the public that Mr_ _._ _Torchwick is dangerous and to not confront him. If anyone has information on these latest_ _robberies, please_ _contact-."_ I sighed, turning off the television in the room Roman put me in. _Oh_ _Roman, what are you up to now?_

"You shouldn't be watching that crap in your condition." I looked over to the door to see Roman leaning against the door frame his arms crossed over his chest.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," He walked in the room closing the door behind him. As watched him take off his coat and hat I couldn't help but think of the trouble I've caused. After waking up here I panicked and attacked some White Fan members only for me to get hurt. I looked up at him again and saw him smiling. I bit my lip as he stared at me.

"You should've said something I could've-" My eyes widened as I felt his lips against mine. He always knew how to get my attention away from something he had no interest in.

"Feeling any better?" He asked softly as he moved a strand of hair away from my face.

"A little."

"Well enough to open this?" He pulled out a small box that wrapped in black and gold wrapping paper.

"Roman."

"Happy Anniversary Red." He kissed my head then smiled as I unwrapped the box. Inside was a glass red teardrop pendent necklace sitting on a black chain. Next to it was a pair of matching earrings.

"They're beautiful."

"How did you afford something like this? You did pay for them right?"

"Yes I paid for them. The necklace anyway."

"Roman!" I said annoyed as I lightly punched his shoulder.

"I can't help it Red, it's in my blood."

"You spoil me too much." I felt guilty. He was always spending his money on me but I never gave anything in return. I felt his has hand on my cheek stroking it gently with his thumb.

"It's my job, don't worry about it okay?"

I felt guilty. He was always spending his money on me but I never gave anything in return. I felt his has hand on my cheek stroking it gently with his thumb.

"It's my job, don't worry about it okay?"

"Okay." I closed my eyes then gripped his shoulder as my heart started to pound in my chest. I took a sharp breath in only to let a shaky breathe out. He pushed me back gently and covered my? shoulders.

"You should rest."

"But what about our date?"

"I thought we could eat here tonight, you're still not feeling well."

"Roman I'm fine."

"Shh, go to sleep. I promise to wake you in two hours."

"Fine." He got into bed next to me. Propping up his head up with one arm and then he started stroking my cheek with the other.

"I love you Red."

"I love you too."

 **Romans P.O.V**

She looked so peaceful when she slept.

"Sir Cinder is having a meeting and wants you to come down."

"I'll be right there." I kissed her head then redressed before heading down stairs.

"He finally decided to grace us with his presence."

"Let's get this over with I have things to do."

"There's a shipment of dust coming in this week and I want it before the authorities take it."

"I would love to take care of it but do to the recent incident I have to stay low until this blows over."

"This incident wouldn't have occurred if you took care of her in the first place."

"I told you she's on our side."

"Oh really? Then why did she stay at Beacon for as long as she did?"

"Just trust me on this. I'll make sure she won't get in our way."

"Because you are such an asset to our plans I'll let her stay. However I want her guarded 25/7 when you're not around. Do you understand?"

"You don't have to worry about a thing; I can keep Red under control perfectly fine."

I couldn't help but think back to the days she was here. She put up a fight but in the end she broke.


End file.
